


[PODFIC] Wine

by ReadWithDetermination



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Goofy reader, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tsundere Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadWithDetermination/pseuds/ReadWithDetermination
Summary: Podfic of "Wine" by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoomOriginal Summary:"Sans has...complex, feelings about this human Papyrus befriended.----------------------Very much inspired by popatochisp's version of Swapfellhttps://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/pseuds/popatochisp "
Relationships: Sans/Reader, Swapfell Sans/Reader, sf!sans/reader
Kudos: 12





	[PODFIC] Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003305) by [FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom/pseuds/FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom). 

> This fic has two things in that make me laugh: the POV of a tsundere character, and adorkable love interests.  
The fact that Swapfell Sans is one of my favorite Undertale AU character concepts is just an all-around bonus.  
(Tiny edgy boy does not get enough love.)
> 
> Speaking of love, go give the awesome author some for letting me read this! And send me suggestions on what you want me to read!  
(The only things I won't read are listed on my profile)

YOUTUBE: 

MEDIAFIRE: <http://www.mediafire.com/file/ek9igaamd9nxsbh/004_Wine_a_Swapfell_Podfic_%2528RWD%2529.wav/file>


End file.
